mordheim_city_of_the_damnedfandomcom-20200214-history
Injuries
Being critically hit or taken Out of Action will result in a warrior being injured. A critical hit will result in the Open wounds debuff and the warrior will receive a Light Wound injury unless taken Out of Action. }Injury | style="background: #353538; width: 8%" | Time lost | style="background: #353538" | Description and |- | | | |- | | None | Even through the horrors of Mordheim, this warrior has managed to return safely and without losing additional equipment during the journey. |- | | None | The warrior suffers only slight bruises and scrapes with hardly even a scar as a memory of its wound. |- | | None | A sharp blow to the head has fogged the warrior's memory. The warrior XP}} of their current rank progression. |- | | None | Having fallen Out of Action, and consequently left behind during the rout, this warrior eventually returns to the warband. However, . |- | | days | The warrior suffers from a flesh wound that takes a little time to recuperate from. |- | | days | The warrior has suffered a grievous wound but over time makes a miraculous recovery. |- | | days | Almost at death's door, the warrior astonishingly manages to survive and pull through. It from this amazing feat of survival. |- | | days | The warrior's jaw has been shattered, resulting in impaired speech. The injury and Spellcasting chances by }}. |- | | days | One of the warrior's eardrums has burst, leaving it half deaf. made by this warrior penalty}}. |- | | days | Trauma to the head has impaired the warrior's mental faculties. }} as a result of brain damage. |- | | days | The warrior suffers from tendonitis in the wrists. This injury }}. |- | | days | Damage to the eyes has impaired the warrior's vision. The warrior's }} because of poor eyesight. |- | | days | The warriors right eye has been ruined. The warrior is effectively blind in this eye. A penalty}} now applies , but a }} also applies to Initiative}}. |- | | days | Crippling damage to the warrior's nervous system has left it with recurrent pains. This injury }}. |- | | days | Mental damage causes the warrior to suffer random moments of confusion. This injury }}. |- | | days | Damage to the warrior's nervous system has left it with a pronounced and debilitating twitch. This injury }}. |- | | days | The warrior has suffered internal damage that will never heal properly and which exerts a persistent degree of pain. The warrior Offense Point}}. |- | | days | The warrior has suffered a mutilating injury to its hand. The loss of dexterity causes the to be }}. |- | | days | The warrior has suffered a grisly injury to the chest. Even after recovery, this wound leaves the warrior weakened, its }}. |- | | days | An unknown disease has beset the warrior, provoking a permanent fever. The warrior's }} as a result of this affliction. |- | | days | A brutal blow to the head has caused the warrior to suffer a concussion, causing it to sometimes be confused in battle. The warrior Strategy Point}}. |- | | None | Mental condition. Suffering violent mental derangement, the warrior will again - the warrior will always fight to the very end! |- | | None | The warrior has developed a maniacal belief in its own might and power. From now on it Offense Points}}. |- | | days | The warrior's left arm was dismembered in battle or so badly damaged that it had to be amputated. The warrior . However, the warrior Dodge bonus}} due to his newfound balance. |- | | days | The warrior's left leg was dismembered in battle or so badly damaged that it had to be amputated. is now meter}}, and }}. |- | | days | Mental condition. A skull wound has left the warrior , sometimes forgetting what it must do. . |- | | All | The wounds suffered by the warrior during the battle have proven . Any belonging to the deceased warrior to the warband's equipment reserve. |} Category:Game Mechanics